Present For Your Birthday
by cloudyeye
Summary: Eren berubah menjadi kristal seperti Annie. Levi terus menunggunya dan suatu ketika dia terdampar di tahun 2016. Disana dia bertemu Eren dan dirinya di masa depan. Riren fanfiction for Eren birthday. Bad summary. Rnr please
**Present for Your Birthday**

Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction

Levi x Eren

Isayama Hajime

Dibuat untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Mama Eren yang maso :D

Boys Love

Hurt, Sedikit Angst, Time Travel

Don't like don't flame

Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Kalafina- Fairytail

Enjoy

Distrik Stohess, distrik yang menjadi jalan masuk ke jalan menuju wilayah istana. Distrik yang harusnya aman dari serangan titan sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Kekacauan menyebar ke segala penjuru Stohess. Masing-masing jiwa berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menghindari runtuhan bangunan yang jatuh dari atas mereka. Anak-anak menangis karena terpisah dengan orangtuanya atau bahkan menangisi kematian ayah ibunya. Penyebab kekacauan tak lain adalah titan wanita yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam distrik. Titan wanita yang bernama Annie Leonhardth. Tidak ada waktu untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana titan dapat masuk walau dinding masih kokoh berdiri. Yang penting adalah keselamatan masing-masing.

Eren yang awalnya tidak bisa berubah menjadi titan, sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Annie. Motif keduanya dalam pertarungan ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak, bahkan dari awal segala hal tentang mereka sangat berbeda. Annie masuk ke trainee 104 untuk menjadi polisi militer sedangkan Eren ingin masuk Survey Corps. Annie ahli dalam bela diri, Eren tidak. Eren bisa menjadi titan karena ingin menyelamatkan teman-temannya, sedangkan Annie menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaannya hanya untuk memenuhi perintah atasannya. Annie berkhianat, Eren tidak..

Eren menabrak bangunan dan terduduk. Annie meninggalkannya saat Eren sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

'Aku akan membunuh para titan..'

'Sampai tak ada satupun yang tersisa!'

Dia berlari mengejar Annie meski hanya dengan satu kaki dan satu tangan. Dia menjatuhkan Annie dari belakang dengan satu tangannya. Eren menghancurkan wajah Annie dan asap putih keluar dari wajah Annie. Lalu Annie mendorong Eren dan menendangnya sampai menghantam sebuah rumah. Wanita itu mengeraskan jari-jarinya dan berlari menuju dinding pelindung distrik Stohess. Dia memanjat dinding itu dengan jari-jarinya secara cepat. Mikasa segera berlari dan terbang dengan 3D manuvernya. Dia berputar dan menghancurkan kesepuluh jari-jari Annie.

"Annie"

"Jatuh"

Annie memandang langit sejenak dan teringat akan pesan ayahnya untuk meminta dirinya kembali. Annie terjatuh dan Eren langsung menghajarnya. Kepala dan tangan terlepas. Eren yang diliputi kemarahan bermaksud untuk menghancurkan Annie, tidak hanya tubuh titannya saja. Namun saat melihat wajah Annie yang dipenuhi air mata, Eren berhenti. Dan asap putih semakin membumbung tinggi. Tubuh Annie dan Eren melebur menjadi satu. Kristal-kristal menutupi sekujur tubuh Annie. Eren ketakutan ingin sekali lepas dari peleburan itu.

Mikasa berlari ingin menyelamatkan Eren namun didahului Levi. Levi terbang dan menebas leher Eren namun tidak sepenuhnya tubuh Eren bisa keluar karena kristal sudah memenuhi separuh tubuh Eren ke bawah dengan cepat. Hanya perut ke atas yang masih bisa digerakkan. Levi menggeram memukul-mukulkan pedang nya ke tubuh Eren yang mengkristal.

"Bangun bocah! Kau ingin menjadi kristal sepenuhnya!" Levi berteriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eren. Pedangnya dijatuhkan begitu saja.

Eren perlahan membuka mata dan menatap wajah Levi. Eren tersenyum lemah. "He-heichou..maaf.."

"Maaf mu disimpan nanti saja, bertahanlah Eren, aku akan melepaskanmu dari kristal brengsek ini"

"Jangan .. mena-ngis.. heichou.." Eren meraih pipi Levi dan mengelusnya lemah.

Sungguh Levi tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi nya lagi. Anggota squadnya, Farlan, Isabel, dan sekarang Eren? Air mata kembali mengalir dari pipi pria itu. Persetan dengan pendapat orang yang melihat seorang kapten menangis. Dia hanya ingin Eren nya tetap hidup dan disisinya. Hanya itu.

Perlahan kristal itu menaik dan menutupi leher Eren. "Berjanjilah..di kehidupan selanjutnya..kita..akan selalu ber..sa..ma..Levi.." Dan tubuh Eren terselimuti sepenuhnya oleh kristal itu. Tubuh Levi bergetar dan dia berteriak, memanggil nama Eren, nama laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya sepenuh hati..

.

.

.

Sudah 10 bulan lamanya Eren masih menjadi kristal. Dan selama itu pula Levi menunggu nya agar dia kembali. Dia tahu Eren tidak sepenuhnya meninggal, dia masih bernafas. Tubuhnya tidak membusuk. Wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi tua. Tapi Eren yang sekarang tak hayal seperti boneka baginya. Pria dewasa itu rindu dengan suara Eren yang bertanya padanya bagaimana cara menjadi manusia terkuat, lalu mata hijau keemasan itu berbinar saat Levi mau mengajari dan menyuruh-nyuruhnya membersihkan kamarnya, dan senyum manis itu.

Hati Levi linu sesaat. Teh hitam kesukaannya masih mengepul panas di atas meja. Levi berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti di depan Eren. Levi mengusap kristal itu seakan-akan adalah wajah Eren. Mata hijau emas itu telah tertutup. Entah sampai kapan Levi harus menunggu sampai mata itu terbuka kembali.

"Levi! Cepat keluar! Kita harus pergi membasmi titan di distrik Rose!" Hanji membanting pintu tempat Eren diletakkan. Levi mendengus dan mencaci Hanji dalam hatinya. 'Kuso megane'

Levi mengusap sekali lagi wajah Eren yang dihalangi kristal itu dan berbisik "Selamat ulang tahun bocah" Hanji menatap iba kedua temannya itu. Andai dia bisa menemukan cara agar Eren pulih kembali. Levi berbalik dan melewati Hanji. "Cepat mata empat sialan" Hanji tergagap dan menutup pintu ruangan Eren.

.

.

.

Pasukan survey corps dengan mengendarai kuda menghabisi para titan di luar tembok wilayah Rose. Mereka mengumpankan diri mereka agar para titan dapat masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebat sehingga mereka dapat menggunakan 3D manuver mereka. Titan yang mempunyai kemampuan spesial dengan cepat mengejar anak buah Erwin itu dan memakannya. Teman-teman para korban tidak bisa menangisi kematian temannya itu. Maju terus dan mengalahkan mereka itulah tugas para Survey Corps.

Hutan hijau yang berisi pohon berukuran raksasa dan daun yang lebat telah terlihat di depan mata.

"Maju terus! Giring mereka sampai ke dalam hutan!" seruan Komandan Erwin menyemangati mereka. Para pasukan memacu kuda mereka agar berlari lebih cepat.

Setelah sampai ke dalam hutan, Erwin menembakan pistol asap warna kuning yang artinya masing-masing grup menyebar ke pos yang telah ditentukan. Mereka semua meninggalkan kuda nya dan terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

Tiap orang berusaha menebas leher titan. Ada yang berhasil, ada yang berakhir diinjak, di hantam atau bahkan dimakan.

Levi seperti biasa mampu menebas lebih dari 10 titan dalam sekejap mata. Namun saat melihat titan yang berlari menuju bagian hutan yang tertembus sinar matahari dia pun mengejarnya.

Tempat itu sungguh indah. Sinar matahari menyinari dan menembus ke celah-celah daun di pohon tua itu. Selain itu ada padang rumput yang dipenuhi dengan bunga krisan dan kupu-kupu cantik warna biru.

Levi mendarat di rerumputan dan berjalan mencari titan yang lari tadi. Tak kunjung menemui titan itu, levi berdecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna merah melayang-layang di udara menarik perhatiannya. Cahaya merah itu terus melayang dan sesekali berputar seolah menggoda levi agar mengikutinya. Levi berjalan seperti orang tak sadar, terhipnotis oleh cahaya merah itu.

Tiba-tiba cahaya kecil membesar dan tubuh levi ambruk seketika di atas padang rumput.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 30 Maret 2016

Mata tajam berwarna abu-abu itu perlahan terbuka. Membiasakan diri pada sinar matahari di atas kepalanya. Laki-laki yang memakai jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan itu memegang kepalanya sejenak. Digelengkan kepalanya mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Levi, -laki-laki itu- melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah taman bunga matahari dengan kincir angin raksasa di pinggir-pinggirnya. Levi tampak bingung dimana sebenarnya dia?

Dia pun berusaha bangun dan hembusan angin menerpa wajah kaku nya. Rambut serta jubahnya berkibar seiring arah angin.

'Aku harus keluar dari tempat sial ini dan bergabung dengan Erwin' Sekeluarnya dia dari padang bunga, dia melihat orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Orang-orang itu saling berbisik-bisik dan memandang aneh padanya.

Levi semakin menekuk wajahnya. 'Cih, orang-orang sialan. Beraninya mengataiku aneh. Mereka yang aneh memakai pakaian tipis begitu. Celana mereka juga kekurangan bahan'

Levi sebenarnya ingin terbang dan melihat dimana ini dari atas atap atau pohon. Tapi 3D manuvernya entah hilang kemana.

"Levi?"

Levi berhenti dan menengok ke sumber suara. Mata kecilnya terbelalak lebar melihat seorang remaja laki-laki dan laki-laki yang sudah dewasa di hadapannya.

"Eren? Dan.. aku?"

Ya, Eren dan Levi adalah dua orang laki-laki itu.

"Eren.." Levi hendak memeluk Eren namun Levi yang lain menahan kapten Levi. Keduanya beradu death glare. Eren menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas.

"Hentikan Levi-san. Dia itu dirimu juga"

"Tapi dia bukan kekasihmu bocah. Dan dia ingin memeluk kekasihku" wajah Eren memerah sempurna. Jarang-jarang Levi mau mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Eren.. Kau sudah bebas dari kristal-kristal itu?" tanya Levi masih dengan wajah terkejut.

Eren tersenyum geli. Dirinya tidak pernah liat wajah Levi seperti ini. Lucu sekali melihatnya. Ah setelah ini dia harus menyuruh kekasihnya Levi-san agar berekspresi seperti itu juga.

"Heichou, aku bukanlah Eren yang dapat berubah menjadi titan. Err bagaimana menceritakannya ya.. Begini, kau tersesat di masa depan. Ini tahun 2016, bukan tahun 800 an"

"Jangan membohongiku bocah"

Selagi kedua orang itu bercakap-cakap, Levi masa modern menyulut rokoknya dan duduk di dekat air mancur.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Heichou. Telingaku tidak merah kan?"

Levi melihat telinga Eren. 'Tidak merah. Bocah ini tidak berbohong'

"Kau mengikuti cahaya merah di hutan, dan kau terdampar di sini. Lihat, disini tidak ada titan, dinding raksasa atau peralatan perang kan? Pakaian mereka pun berbeda. Tidak ada kuda sebagai alat transportasi lagi. Aku tahu kau terkejut melihat semua ini. Tapi untunglah kita bisa bertemu" Eren tersenyum manis. Levi menatap nanar Eren.

"Oi kuso gaki! Cepatlah! Restaurantnya sebentar lagi tutup!" Levi-san berteriak dari tempatnya.

"Iya sebentar Levi-san!" Eren menoleh lagi pada sang kapten. "Aku dan Levi-san akan makan malam di restoran kota sebelah. Karena hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Hari ini juga ulang tahunnya"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku memberikanmu ini" Eren menyerahkan sebuah snowball toys dengan laut di dalamnya. Levi menerima nya dengan wajah bingung dan tertarik.

"Apa ini?"

"Begini cara menggunakannya. Kau kocok bola ini dan lihat! Salju nya turun kan. Hehe. Kalau ingin melihat pemandangan lainnya seperti bunga sakura, gurun pasir, atau gunung kau tekan saja tombol ini. Nanti pemandangannya berubah sendiri"

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena Eren Yeager pernah berkata pada heichou nya kalau dia ingin sekali melihat laut, gurun pasir, dan salju di luar sana bersama kapten tersayangnya. Sudah dulu ya heichou. Bye~" Eren melambaikan tangannya pada Levi dan berlari menghampiri Levi-san yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama dan sesekali tertawa riang untuk Eren, dan senyum kecil untuk Levi-san.

Levi memandang keduanya dari jauh dan melihat bola mainan itu di tangannya. Angin kembali berhembus membuat mata Levi perlahan terpejam...

.

.

.

"vi..Levi!"

"Hah.." Tubuh Levi tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk dengan kaki diluruskan. Hanji, Erwin, Mike memandangnya cemas.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana Levi. Ternyata kau disini" Hanji yang bersuara terlebih dahulu. "Karena kau tidak kunjung kembali, kami semua mencarimu dan syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau sudah mati" ujar Erwin santai. Levi menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam dan berdecih sambil mengumpat. "Aku tidak akan mati Erwin sialan. Apalagi di dalam perut titan buruk rupa itu"

"Hahaa sudah-sudah yang penting kau masih hidup kan Levi" Hanji tertawa tidak jelas dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Levi. "Lepaskan tanganmu kuso megane" Hanji melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak berhenti tertawa. Mike hanya mengendus-ngendus pakaian Levi dan berhenti di balik jubah Levi.

"Ada apa Mike?" tanya Erwin heran. Levi kemudian menarik sesuatu yang ada di balik jubah depannya.

"Heii apa itu? Cantik sekali" hanji berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar dan air liur yang menetes. Erwin dan Mike juga bertanya-tanya.

Levi tidak menyahut dan hanya memandang bola seukuran kepalan tangannya itu lekat-lekat. Dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. 'Ternyata itu bukan mimpi'

"Ayo kembali ke markas" Levi berdiri dan membersihkan celana dan tangannya yang kotor dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Keempat orang itu berjalan pergi dari padang rumput bunga krisan itu dengan langkah ringan. Karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan titan-titan itu walau belumlah sampai habis lenyap di muka bumi ini.

"Hei kalian tahu tidak? Katanya hutan ini terkenal mistis karena ada roh penghuni hutan yang bisa membawa mu ke jaman yang berbeda" ujar Hanji di belakang Erwin. Perlahan-lahan bayangan keempat orang itu lenyap dan tinggalah hutan yang senyap dan damai. Tak lupa sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang berpendar terang, menunggu orang lain yang ingin melihat dunia lain yang indah ini...

.

.

.

"Eren, lihatlah ini. Ini adalah bola kaca yang bisa menampilkan dunia di sisi lain yang ingin sekali kau lihat. Ada salju, laut, bunga sakura, gurun pasir, dan juga gunung. Walau hanya bisa dilihat dari bola kecil ini, tapi aku berjanji akan membawamu melihat semua ini secara nyata bersama-sama. Karena itu.. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Mau 10 tahun, 20 tahun, 50tahun, aku akan menunggumu"

Levi tersenyum tulus dan menekan tombol di bola kaca itu, seakan memperlihatkan pada Eren. Andai Eren sudah sadar, sudah pasti dia akan berteriak kegirangan dengan mata berbinar kesukaan Levi. Meminta Levi terus menekan tombol itu berulang-ulang sampai levi kesal dan menendang Eren keluar. Levi sibuk membayangkan semua itu sampai tidak sadar jika sudut mata Eren terlihat basah dan mengalir menuruni pipi yang terangkat karena sedang tersenyum itu.

The End

Omake:

"Levi-san, pelan-pelan jalannya" Eren merengut di belakang Levi. Levi berhenti berjalan dan menatap tajam Eren.

"Kau tadi terlihat akrab sekali dengannya" Eren menatap bingung Levi namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum jahil. "Kau cemburu ya Levi-san?"

Levi diam saja dan memalingkan wajah. Eren bisa melihat pipi dan telinga Levi memerah.

"Aku hanya memberikannya bola kaca itu padanya. Karena pada akhirnya bola itu akan kembali pada kita kan?" Eren menggenggam tangan Levi dan tersenyum hangat. Levi menarik tangannya yang digenggam Eren dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Eren Yeager. Aku mencintaimu" Levi tersenyum tipis, menambah kadar ketampanan wajahnya.

Jantung Eren berdetak sangat kencang dan dia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan satunya.

"Terima kasih Levi-san. Aku juga mencintaimu" Ujar nya walau terdengar tidak jelas tapi Levi masih bisa mendengarnya. Keduanya kembali bergandengan erat menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen mereka dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

Tamat

Maaf publishnya telat gk sesuai ultah eren :(

Happy birthday mama Eren yang termaso*plakkk* semoga mama eren dan papa levi langgeng selamanya ya ^^

Ending cerita ini entah happy end atau tidak, para readers sekalian yang menentukan. Saya ngetik ff ini di hp jadi maklum klo ada typo. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu dj riren lupa judulnya. Tp hanya terinspirasi saja.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mereview dan memfavoritkan*klo ada* hahahaha xD


End file.
